


Седьмая печать

by suricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	

_"И семь Ангелов, имеющие семь труб, приготовились трубить..." Откр:8:06_

**_Первая_ **  
заправка на магистральном шоссе оказалась той еще дырой. Кофе здесь был со странной зеленоватой пеной, будто плесенью. "А откуда, по-твоему, они берут воду? – засмеялся Дин, подмигивая официантке, девице с пережженными белыми волосами. - Помнишь то болото в двух милях отсюда?"

\- Прекрати, - отмахнулся Сэм, закатывая глаза. Он сутки не спал, ему снова предстояло садиться за руль, потому что его брат валял дурака. Официантка с бейджиком "Лайла" на заляпанном переднике принесла два гамбургера и многозначительно покосилась на Сэма. Он поморщился. "Ты ей нравишься, - заметил Дин, барабаня пальцами по столу. – Смотри-ка, она от тебя оторваться не может, а?"

Сэм просыпал сахар на клетчатую скатерть, и теперь пытался сбросить белые крупинки на пол, а они прилипали к руками, и скатерть была противно-липкой. Грязной.  
Дин накрыл его руку своей. "Эй, спокойно! – сказал Дин – Сахарный круг еще не вошел в моду в Родхаусе!" Сэм хотел было на него заорать, но губы сами разошлись в улыбке. Девица пялилась на них во все глаза. Сэму было плевать на девицу. Он все теснее сплетал пальцы с чужими, а Дин смешно хмурил лоб, пытаясь понять, чего это он. Он сам не знал, чего это он, просто очень хотелось так сделать. Рука у Дина была прохладной и сухой.

\- Зато, - сказал он, потому что надо было что-то сказать, – теперь ты, по крайней мере, ничем не заразишься.  
А Дин откинулся на спинку стула, высокомерно поджав губы, и покачал головой, мол, ха, не очень-то и хотелось. Он завел руки за голову и принялся насвистывать "Heaven for Everyone", щурясь и глядя в окно.

Сэму хотелось, чтобы Дин снова взял его за руку. Но было странно просить об этом вот прямо так. Он разложил вырезки на столе и раскрыл ноутбук. "Звонят", - сказал Дин, зевая во весь рот. На телефоне было четыре пропущенных, два из них – от Бобби.

\- Привет, - сказал Сэм, когда зуммер сменился тишиной и потрескиванием. - Все нормально у нас, не волнуйся.  
\- Ты сов…рехнул…ли? – слышно было паршиво, голос то и дело вообще пропадал. – Куда…ал?  
\- Бобби, все нормально, - повторил он, косясь на Дина. Тот старательно притворялся, что ничего не слышит. Сэм показал пальцем на телефон, вопросительно подняв брови. Дин – яростно завертел головой и скрестил руки перед лицом. Как ребенок, подумал Сэм и снова улыбнулся. – Мы в Южной Индиане. Ин-ди-а-не! Мы нашли дело! Не тело, дело! Дело о телах! Ходячих телах! Бобби, я ничего не слышу, я перезвоню позже! Дин передает тебе привет! Что?! Привет!  
\- Наверное, не стоило тебе орать так громко, - фыркнул Дин. Сэм оглянулся.

Дальнобойщики с соседнего столика пялились на него, как на идиота. Для таких случаев у него было девяносто три отмазки. "Ну все, сценарий приняли" - это тридцать шестая. "Черт, не получилось продать сюжет" - восемнадцатая. "Спасибо за участие в программе "Вас снимает скрытая камера!" - семидесятая.  
Сейчас хотелось просто сказать: ну да. За шестьдесят миль отсюда разгуливают зомби. Настоящие вонючие зомби, которые жрут сырое мясо, вот прямо совсем как вы, только не говядину. Вы считаете меня сумасшедшим идиотом, а я две недели назад вытащил брата из ада. И да, я сумасшедший идиот, потому что до сих пор тихо убиваю вонючих зомби, чтобы вот такие придурки, как вы, могли и дальше скалиться у меня за спиной.

Дин с широкой ухмылкой показал им средний палец и сказал: "Пошли отсюда". Сэм уже ждал драки и поудобнее взялся за горлышко бутылки, но они сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

"Ты зря так дергаешься" – сказал Дин, когда они отъехали от заправки.  
\- Я зря так дергаюсь, - повторил Сэм, прищурился и вжал педаль газа. Телеграфные столбы слились в сплошной серый забор, ветер лупил его по щекам. "Смотри, не проскочи поворот, Шумахер" – хохотнул Дин. Сэм прикусил губу и ничего ему не ответил.

 

 ** _Второго_ **  
июля в новостях рассказывали о сожженной заправке. Говорили, в нее попала молния. Несчастный случай, восемь трупов, еще трое – в больнице. "А ведь мы могли быть там" – хмыкнул Дин, перебрасывая банку пива с руки в руку.  
\- Да, - ответил Сэм. – Мы могли быть там. Молния среди бела дня. Думаешь, это по нашу  
душу?

Дин пожал плечами и забрался с ногами на подоконник. Охота не ладилась. Они торчали в Кросвиле уже третий день, в закрытую на ремонт библиотеку приходилось лазить по ночам. "Я тут подумал, - сказал Дин. – А давай возьмем отпуск".

\- Отпуск, - уточнил Сэм, поднимая голову от подшивки прессы. "Точно. Перерыв. Махнем в Майями. Или на Гавайи. Или вообще в Мексику. На пару недель... – Дин постукивал банкой по подоконнику. С таким лицом он раньше предлагал подсматривать за девчонками в женской раздевалке. Потом они сбегали со всех ног, уворачиваясь от туфлей, потом отца пытались вызвать в школу, но у него как раз была охота, потом они снова уехали. – Потом, ну, после. Как закончим здесь".

Под столом стояли четыре пустые банки. Сэм не считал, кто из них сколько выпил, но его малость шатало, так что, может, он вел три к одному. Снова захотелось сесть за руль, прямо сейчас. Он захлопнул ноутбук и сел на край кровати. Дин смотрел на него выжидающе.  
\- Наверное, - сказал он. – Наверное, да. Ты прав. Нам пора сделать перерыв. Только если молния в следующий раз ударит в переполненную туристами гостиницу – будет много шума, знаешь ли. "Значит придется селиться в бунгало, - как ни в чем не бывало ответил Дин. Сэм пытался уловить напряжение в его голосе. Но ничего подобного не слышалось. - На все бунгало у них молний не хватит".

\- Мы как будто играем в догонялки наоборот, - сказал Сэм и тут же пожалел об этом. "Да ладно, - протянул Дин, слез с подоконника и подошел к нему. Сел рядом, вертя банку в руках. Сэм отобрал ее и открыл, хотя пить совсем не хотелось. – Бывают, Сэмми, и просто молнии".

 

 ** _К третьему_ **  
часу они наткнулись на первое общее место. Кларенс Спарк и Даяна Ричи полтора месяца ходили на одни курсы. "Фольклористика, - сказал Дин, - это то, что надо. Подумай. У нас есть пять ходячих трупов в разных концах штата, и эти двое – родились здесь, а остальные – хоть раз здесь бывали. Где могли пересечься мать-одиночка, журналист, гитарист-неудачник, заводчик спаниелей и официантка?"  
\- В общественном сортире, - пробормотал Сэм. Он смял пустую банку и поставил ее в ряд к остальным. У него слипались глаза и шумело в ушах.

"Завтра проверим, - Дин потрепал его по плечу и потянулся. За окном начинало светать. – Вот зуб даю, это преподаватель. Собирает у себя коллекцию, ублюдок. А потом рассылает их на работу".  
\- Вряд ли, - сказал Сэм. – На что угодно спорю. Это либо кто-то из старших учеников. Либо... к ним просто кого-то привели. Знаешь, как материал. Для оборзения... облучения... то есть изучения. Дин, что там было? Там. Я... хочу знать.

Кровь прилила к щекам и сердце билось слишком часто. От Дина донесся только тихий смешок – и больше ничего. Сэм не смотрел на него, было почему-то стыдно. Будто он без спроса влез в чужой дневник. Хотя в дневнике отца они копались много раз. Сэм потянулся и взял его за руку. Стало еще жарче.

\- Извини, - быстро сказал он. "Да нет, ты что, - точно так же быстро сказал Дин. Руку он не забирал, он вообще не двигался, застыл и даже дышал очень тихо. - Все нормально. Я просто мало что помню. Такого, что можно сказать словами. В общем, не так это и страшно, на самом деле. Там нет звуков и запахов. Там вообще... ничего нет. И есть. Черт, Сэмми, ложись спать. Завтра пойдем брать за шкирки нашего шамана".

\- Не уходи, - зачем-то сказал Сэм, а Дин сказал, что он придурок. Пальцы путались в пуговицах и все время соскальзывали, Дину пришлось ему помочь. Он смотрел на то, как проворно двигаются чужие руки и едва сдерживался, чтобы не перехватить. Схватить за кисть и держать, так долго, пока сможет. – Обними меня, - сказал Сэм, когда пуговицы закончились.  
И Дин его обнял. 

 

 ** _Четвертый_ **  
дом по Соурсет-роуд они нашли ближе к обеду. Его хозяйке было двадцать шесть лет, она писала докторскую по брачным ритуалам в племени инков. У нее было двое детей, мальчик и девочка, они возили машинки по полу в гостиной, пока Сэм допрашивал Клару, разыгрывая из себя полицейского, а Дин, мрачнее тучи, молча изучал фотокопию Мунка, висящую на стене. "Зато теперь мы точно знаем, куда нам идти, - бросил он уже по дороге к машине. – Но я был прав. Она в этом замешана по самые локти. Она их всех туда водила".  
\- Дин, она показывала им негритянку с бубенчиками, в качестве пособия! Она без пяти минут доктор наук, она знает о вырванных волосах и обрезках ногтей все, но никогда в них не поверит!

Уже в машине Дин, старательно рассматривая мелькающие в окне коттеджи сказал: "Ты тоже мог бы".  
\- Мог бы что? – переспросил Сэм. Дин постукивал по стеклу костяшками пальцев. "Быть доктором наук, и никаких там не без пяти минут".  
Сэм хотел спросить, зачем он это говорит. Но так и не спросил, потому что снова позвонил Бобби.  
\- Мы нашли ее, мамбу. Сейчас едем к ней. Разберемся со всем и заедем к тебе на обратной дороге, - выпалил он на одном дыхании. В ответ ухе стоял сплошной треск. Сэм расслышал только "не смей" и "ни в коем случае". Он так и не понял, чего ему нельзя делать. "Можешь перезвонить с обычного телефона, если тут паршивая связь" – сказал Дин. Сэм припарковал машину у обочины, так резко, что Дин дернулся и удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Не могу, - сказал он. – Так... все время в последнее время. Редко когда получается удачно поговорить.  
Дин помолчал, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом сказал только: "Ага".  
\- Это началось почти сразу. После того как тебя... как ты... в общем, сразу. Вот так. Я не вою на луну, у меня все в порядке с глазами, я ни с кем не подписывал договоров кровью, клянусь. Я не знаю... наверное, со мной действительно что-то не так. Может, меня и пора... как отец говорил.

Мимо них проезжали машины – неспешно, будто в замедленном режиме. Солнце со всех сторон теснили низкие грозовые облака. "Значит, приемник в машине не сломался" – сказал Дин. Сэму стало душно и он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверцу. Сел на багажник и попытался набрать Бобби. Связь все время пропадала, звонки срывались. Это был пятый или шестой телефон. Или может, уже седьмой.  
Он и не заметил, как Дин присел рядом. "Мы с этим разберемся, – сказал Дин. – Я тебе обещаю. Сначала мы уедем на море, а потом с этим разберемся. Лезь в машину, неженка. Работа ждет".  
\- Так что эти молнии... – сказал Сэм, заводя мотор. А Дин заявил, что до тех пор, пока они не разберутся с ходячими мертвецами, больше он об этом ничего слушать не желает. До хижины на отшибе они ехали под хрипы Хэтфилда и оглушительный треск.

Она сидела в плетеном кресле, ссохшаяся, маленькая, как кукла, замотанная в разноцветные лохмотья. Черные бусины запавших глаз цепко следили за каждым его движением. Окна в комнате были забиты. Здесь пахло кровью и яблоками, с потолка свисали связки сухой травы, куриные косточки и деревянные дощечки с выжженными оберегами.  
\- Ты ищешь заступничества Барона? - спросила она. Дин зашел ей за спину. Старуха даже не повернула голову. Сэм сказал, что потерял близкого человека и готов заплатить любые деньги.  
\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - сказала кукла в кресле, почти не шевеля потрескавшимися губами. – Мне нужен ты. Когда ты закончишь служить своим лоа, ты будешь служить моим. Если согласен – я попрошу у Барона вернуть тебе твоего человека.  
"Будь у меня тогда такая опция, - задумчиво сказал Дин. – Я бы послал ее к черту".  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Сэм.  
\- С кем ты... – спросила старуха, пытаясь развернуться. Выстрел откинул ее назад.

 

 ** _Пятой_ **  
отмычкой Сэм наконец-то справился с замком. Дин предлагал его отстрелить, но лишнего шума не хотелось. Ворота кладбища скрипнули и подались. В лицо дул не по-летнему холодный ветер. Восьмой ряд, тринадцатое место. Сегодня утром от Бобби пришло письмо на электронный ящик. Дин не задавал лишних вопросов, он вообще не говорил. Просто шел следом, насвистывая. Как весь последний месяц. Как обычно.  
Перед простым гранитным камнем Сэм простоял молча несколько минут. Ему никто не мешал. Не было ни серы в воздухе, ни молний в сухую липу. Даже дождя – и то не было.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Сэм. – Мне тебя безумно не хватает.  
И начал копать.

Дин сидел на краю ямы, свесив в нее ноги.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - сказал Сэм, утирая пот грязной рукой. Дин улыбнулся и спрыгнул вниз, постучал по гробу. "Все нормально, - сказал он. – Ты справишься." В свете луны лицо у Дина было бледным и осунувшимся.  
\- Тебя нет, - сказал Сэм. Дин улыбнулся и присел на корточки. Указательным пальцем он счищал землю с деревянных досок. "Это точно. Меня нет" – отозвался он.  
\- Я просто привык. Не знаю, когда это зашло так далеко. Я столько не успел... Даже сейчас. – Сэм сел рядом, прямо на крышку. Он сжал чужую руку. Или горсть земли в кулаке. "Пойдем отсюда, – сказал Дин. – Уедем на море. Какая разница?"  
\- Я обещал тебя спасти, - сказал Сэм. Поднялся и поддел ломом крышку. Дерево затрещало. Рядом с ним все трещало в последнее время. Только Дин молчал, потому что его больше не было.  
Он долго смотрел на открытый гроб, потом выбрался из ямы и побрел к выходу, пошатываясь. Открытая калитка скрипела и раскачивалась на ветру. Он несколько раз ударил ногой по колесу. Потом вытащил телефон.

\- Я заеду. – сказал он треску и шипению. – Все нормально. Я справлюсь. Не надо никаких врачей. Но... здесь нет тела. В его могиле нет его тела. Это не я, Бобби. Это не я...

 ** _На шестом_ **  
звонке он все-таки снял трубку. Номер был незнакомым, голос - едва слышным через помехи.  
\- Сэмми! Сэм, ты меня слышишь?  
Он улыбнулся. Он подошел к окну и прижался к нему лбом. Стекло сразу стало мутным, будто шел дождь, только изнутри, а не снаружи.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он. Капля дождя, который шел изнутри, стекла по щеке и задержалась на подбородке. Он утер ее ладонью, прижимая трубку так сильно, что она врезалась в скулу. Во рту было сухо от таблеток и немного тошнило. Все равно они не подействовали. Наверное, надо было пить сразу три.  
\- Эй, я тебя не слышу! Сэм! Сэм, это я! Ты где?!  
\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил он. - Извини.  
Он с хрустом смял трубку в кулаке, как ненужную газетную вырезку, и долго смотрел на небо. Фиолетово-черную мглу от края до края рассекали падающие звезды. Он пытался выдумать хоть одно желание, но ничего путного в голову не приходило.  
Даже спать не хотелось.

_2008_


End file.
